


This Song Is Dumb & so Am I

by ramslum



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Gen, Pole Dancing, kinda stripper au??, the jorey is there if you REALLY squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramslum/pseuds/ramslum
Summary: Joey is a dancer at a club and he has to spend the night dealing with a new coworker.Inspired by the song Rose Red Violent Blue (This Song Is Dumb & so Am I) by Stone Sour
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Joey Jordison, Jim Root/Mick Thomson (mentioned), Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 24





	This Song Is Dumb & so Am I

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been at least half a year since i’ve written anything and out of nowhere i got motivation to start up again so have this i wipped up
> 
> i’m decently proud of this but it might suck i have no idea

_ God, _ Joey hated bars. They were always too loud; too packed with sweaty people far too close for comfort. 

Sadly, he just happened to have to work at a bar. It was more like a strip club, to be frank, yet none of the dancers were ever undressed enough to  _ see  _ anything. He worked at the place as a dancer and had been for years. He’s worked there for so long everyone who walks through the building's doors practically knows him from his first name to— well that’s really it. A first name is all people ever really care about, if not at all, when wanting to fuck which is understandable. 

Tonight he had a shift and while he absolutely did  _ not  _ want to fucking work in a huge room full of teenaged-horny adults, he had to. Not only because his entire job was on the line, but apparently a new dancer was going to have his first shift along with Joey and it was for some fucking reason Joey’s job to supervise him. Lucky him.

Joey sat in the makeup room, already dressed in one of his usual getups; ripped fishnet sleeves and leggings making his thin milky limbs look even smaller, loose yet fit fitting leather skirt that could show off a lot when needed, short-sleeved collar shirt and tie to top off the fishnets underneath, and big platform boots that added a few inches to Joey’s otherwise short stature. It was an odd look, different than what most of the other dancers would wear but people seemed to dig it, including Joey. His makeup really brought the whole thing together which he was working on now. He already had a layer of porcelain, almost white fountain covering his face and neck and black eyeshadow contouring his cheekbones, jawline, and nose. Next was the lips, painted in a coat of velvety black, the edges sharp and only overlining to the smallest extent. His eye makeup was always trickier than the rest. Too much black eye shadow smudged too far out made him look like a raccoon and too little always meant a challenge to add more. Joey’s had enough practice to know how much goes where but he still has his days when he fucks up. Tonight wasn’t one of them as he packed black shadow over and around his eyes, using the tip of his finger to smudge it out. A little bit of red was smudged under his eye just because why not and a thick layer of eyeliner was added. Finally, he drew on a single high arched “eyebrow” with the eyeliner pencil, finishing off his makeup. Yep, definitely abnormal.

A heavy knock came from Joey’s dressing room door as he finished clasping on an array of chained necklaces and decking his wrists and fingers in brackets and rings. “Give me a second!” he told whoever had the balls to interrupt him getting ready. It was almost like a rule at the club to not bother Joey while he was in his dressing room considering the number of times someone ended with a boot to the throat after doing so. 

The knocking came again as Joey smoothed out his black and red hair, combing through the tough knots. He stood up quickly, annoyed minutes before he was assigned to perform and swung the door open, scowling already at the person on the other side. “What don’t you fucking understand by ‘give me a second’.” 

“Nothing because you take so long you shouldn’t need any more time,” the guy smirked. Joey pushed back his annoyance to get a look at the guy. He was taller than Joey even with his three inched platforms and had mid-length curly dirty blonde hair shaved at least to the side that wasn’t covered. He had a nice stubble and painted red lips with eyeliner and mascara on his eyes with  _ maybe _ a hint of blue shadow on his top lids. It was hard to tell in the dim multicolored light of the club. He wore a sleeveless shirt that was definitely a size too small under a sleeveless leather jacket that was bedazzled in spikes and pyramid studs and had a few buttons near the sleeve hole. His arms were covered in tattoos of an array of things, one of his wrists bore a pyramid studded leather bracelet, and fingerless leather gloves covered his hands. He had slightly ripped fishnets on his legs and leather booty shorts draped in chains coming from a thin belt. To top it all off, black sneakers. So this guy was pretty punk contrasting from Joey’s goth style. Fun. Other than all that, Joey had never seen him before, meaning he was probably the new dancer.

“You’re new here so I’m letting you get away this one time but pull this shit again and you can ask the other workers what happens,” Joey growled walking past the new guy. 

“Calm down, dude! Okay! No one told me you were such a bitch,” the guy huffed, earning a glare over the shoulder from Joey. He walked in quick strides to keep up with the smaller man. “The name’s Corey by the way. Heard you go by Joey.”

“You heard correctly, now leave me alone. We perform in five minutes,” Joey brushed the new guy—Corey—off. 

“Like I said. Bitch,” Corey snickered yet for some ungodly reason, his words held no bite. As if he wasn’t meaning to insult Joey. He wasn’t going to stick on it for too long as he watched Corey walk away to talk with some of the other dancers. 

The current music slowed to its end and Joey knew that as his cue. He walked out of the back hallway and into the main room. A group had gathered around the main stage that stretched out like a runway with a pole near the end. Joey felt that wash of confidence overcome him as he walked up the side steps and onto the stage. The people whistled and shouted compliments and a few dirty words as he walked up to the pole. 

A song played that he could recognize immediately, keeping in mind the pace of the song he began dancing, grabbing the pole from behind and slacking his weight to swoop in front of the crowd, hooking his foot behind the pole to keep his balance when he went around. He circled around, back facing the crowd as he kept his hands on the pole, leaning back, buckling his knees, and craning his head back to be face to face with someone near the stage. They were holding out a bill which Joey took in between his teeth with a smirk before lifting himself back up, definitely giving a show of his ass. 

He did a few more tricks and spins, sure to incorporate little shows for the people who basically threw cash at him. With one guy, Joey walked up with a sway of his hips and placed his boot on his shoulder, light enough that he wouldn’t fall back in his chair but hard enough that Joey could at least stand on one leg. He grabbed the guy roughly by the face and got real close, almost touching noses. He dragged his hand from the guys face down the length of his arm and took the bill between his pointer and middle finger. Then, he stood up tall and shoved his foot only hard enough to push the guy's chair back a few inches, his buddies right behind him to grab it before it fell under him. Joey rounded back to the pole with the guy’s dazed yet cocky face in mind. It boosts his ego when people look like they have a good time after he’s had his hands on them. 

The song ended and that was Joey’s cue to head off the stage. He took a moment to round the edge of the stage, brushing his hands across people’s faces, grabbing bills with a wink or blown kiss, and just soaking in the attention a little over a dozen people gave him. It was the best part of his job, next to the cash. 

He headed off stage and before he could turn for the bar, Corey walked past him. Right when they passed each other, Corey flashed Joey a toothy smirk with an unknown glint in his eyes. Joey had no time to give a reaction as Corey walked away to the back rooms, probably to get ready for his turn on stage in a few minutes.

Joey chose to ignore the newbie for a while, walking up to the bar and leaning his elbows over the counter, ordering his usual. The bartender, Mick, nodded and slid him his already made drink. “You did great, as always.”

Joey took his drink and downed almost half of it before placing it back down in his hand. “Don’t boost my ego even further, Mick. But thank you, as always.”

“So you’re in charge of the new shrimp today, huh. How’s that been going so far,” Mick grunted, wiping down a glass with a rag. 

“Give me a second,” Joey raised his finger and downed the rest of his drink which Mick gave a deep chuckle at. “I’m not being a thousand percent sober for this shit. First, this cocky asshole knocks on my dressing room door while I’m still getting ready and doesn’t fucking stop until I walk my ass out of there. Then he tells me I ‘take too long’ and ‘shouldn’t need more time’ and calls me a bitch, TWICE!” 

Mick listens to his rant, sliding people their drinks as Joey does hand movements to go along with what he’s saying. When Joey’s done, Mick lets out a laugh that Joey pouts at. “Seems like you two are hitting it off well. If it’s anything to you, that motherfucker was here while you were performing. He watched you the whole time and we caught casual conversation.”

Joey had to stop himself from choking on his second drink when Mick said that. “What the fuck did you tell him?! Don’t tell me you’re ditching me for some fresh meat.”

“You know I would never. He just asked how long you’ve been dancing here to be that good and I answered. After that, he went back to gawking like a horny teen at you,” Mick reassured. 

Joey was silent after that, sipping idly at his drink. He didn’t know how to respond to that nor how to feel. Clearly, Corey was complimenting him and enjoyed the show but Joey thought this guy was just some stuck up asshole, which he was. Mick grinned at Joey’s confliction like a prick and hit him on the shoulder. “Your dude is getting ready to repay the favor.” 

Sure enough, when Joey turned around, Corey was walking up the stage steps and down the runway as some rock song started playing. People gathered around to watch the newbie, though fewer people than Joey’s performance. Corey was a strutter for sure as he glided along the front of the stage, giving looks at the people around him. He also worked his hips  _ insanely _ well, grinding up the pole and cocking his hips with every move. His hair bounced and swayed with every sharp move and he even flipped his head to show off his other shaved side. He also  _ really _ liked to work attention to his crotch and muscles, from reaching high with one hand around the pole and the other near his abdomen as he grinded against the pole again. He was quick with his movements, keeping up with the song's pace as he got low on the pole, giving people his undying attention. He was cocky for sure as he took a bill with his teeth, giving the woman a smirk and a wink. He’d get on his knees to take others cash, legs spread to yet again show off his leather-covered dick. Soon enough, more people piled over to watch, and Joey noted it looked like Corey had more of an audience than he had. 

Joey watched, mesmerized by how well Corey worked. It wasn’t till Corey and he met eye contact that he froze in his place. Corey must have had the smirk slapped onto him at birth because it never wavered as he did a finishing move: the flag pole. He brought his legs up and instead of just leaving them straight out, he bent his knees like he was kneeling on the ground earlier and extended one leg afterward, never wavering eye contact with Joey. When he dropped himself down, he sure as hell purposely stuck out his ass just because he knew Joey was watching. Joey had to turn around after that with no reasoning what had come over him.

Joey could hear the song end as Mick walked up again, passing him another drink as he leaned close to Joey’s ear. “Your boyfriends comin’ over.”

The smaller man glared at Mick but before he had time to say that no, Corey is not and never will be his boyfriend, said man walks up right next to Joey, back turned to the counter as he leaned back on his forearms, hips jutted out similarly to how they were on stage. 

“I watched your performance ya know. You aren’t half bad,” Corey said, taking a swig of a beer bottle Mick had passed him. “Kinda reminded me of some gothic hooker.”

Joey stood up almost perfectly straight if it wasn’t for his bad posture and tired knees with his back to the bar, drink in hand as he sipped it. “You're not half bad yourself. Kinda reminded me of a dumb blonde whore,” he shot back, the smallest of smirks rising on his lips at the comeback. 

“Not so bad for a dumb blonde whore, huh. That last move must have loosened you up,” Corey said after another swig. 

“You must have had a hard time picking your jaw up off the floor after my dance. Gawking like a horny teen? That’s sweet,” Joey replied. He could see Corey out of the corner of his eye shoot Mick a glare. A low chuckle could be heard from the broad man over the loud music. 

They both fell quiet, downing their drinks at their own paces. A few workers came up to them to compliment them on their work and introduce themselves to Corey. Jim and Corey turned out to already be friends and Jim was the one who got him this job. Corey already knew who Mick was since he and Jim were dating and by extension had previously heard about Joey. 

When everyone stopped bothering them for more than ten minutes, both the men focused on other people and dancers around the club. They caught casual conversation, cracking jokes, and downing booze after booze. They looked like the oddest pairing together yet Joey didn’t care. He only warmed up to Corey and enjoyed the night. 

After the club closed and Corey and he departed, not before exchanging phone numbers, Joey thought that maybe he didn’t hate bars as much as he thought he did. Not if they were the reason he met Corey.


End file.
